In fabrication of an optical connector, an optical waveguide sheet is mounted on an optical connector by being inserted into an insertion hole provided in the optical connector. Optical axes of a plurality of lenses provided in the optical connector and each of optical paths of the optical waveguide sheet which individually correspond to the lenses are aligned with each other so that the mounting accuracy (optical axis accuracy) between the optical connector and the optical waveguide sheet has a value equal to or higher than a given value.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-017914 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-349861.